The subject matter disclosed herein relates to recreational structures. More particularly, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to a frame structure for a safety enclosure for a recreational structure.
As used herein, the word “exemplary” means “serving as an example, instance, or illustration.” Any embodiment or configuration described herein as “exemplary” is not necessarily to be construed as preferred or advantageous over other embodiments.